


Post War Celebrations

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: LDBS, Little Dom Big Sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Wanting some time away from the others after the war ends, Bumblebee takes shelter in his room. However, Thundercracker has other ideas.





	Post War Celebrations

Bee sighed as he laid down on the berth, wanting some downtime away from the others. Now that the Autobots and Decepticons were no longer at war, he could finally relax and not worry about the fighting. He looked at the door and it slid open, revealing a cheery looking Thundercracker. He sighed and gestured to the mech to come in, before shutting the door behind Thundercracker. He stared at him intently as Thundercracker walked around to the him. “Hi Thunder.” He groaned, not really in the mood for social interaction right now. He just wanted to be left alone, what did people not understand? He blinked a few times, sighing as he felt the bright blue Seeker looking at him.

“Come on Bee! You're missing the party! Why are you cooped up in here? You need to get out there and mingle with the mechs in there!” Thundercracker laughed, before looking down at the smaller mech. “Is everything ok?” He asked, looking worried when he got no response from the other mech. He sat down on the smaller mech's berth, which let out a loud whine at the extra weight. Clearly it hadn't been designed to support the weight it was being forced to hold, but that wouldn't stop Thundercracker from talking to his friend. “Please tell me Bee. You're being really quiet and it's worrying me!” He grinned as he noticed the yellow mech was blushing heavily, and he smirked at him. “What’s the matter? See something you like?” He laughed, and altered his position, so that he was lying next to minibot, having to do some adjusting so that he didn't damage his wings.

Bumblebee groaned and looked at the large blue seeker, admiring all his curves. He had gotten used to fighting the large blue Decepticon that he had never taken time to map the Decepticon’s individual curves and lines, but now that they were lying side by side, he could see just how beautiful the big mech was. Intersecting curves and lines made up his stunning frame, and Bee could hardly believe how good looking the cyan mech was.

“You too captivated by my charm and good looks to say anything little bug?” Thundercracker teased, looking at the smaller yellow mech with a cocky grin on his face. He loved looking at Bumblebee, and he doubted that he could ever get tired of looking at him. His innocent face gave off the impression that butter wouldn’t melt, but underneath that façade was a horny mech who was desperate for some sort of release. He couldn’t get over how small

“Charm yes, but what good looks are you on about?” Bee chuckled, causing Thundercracker to start laughing. He couldn’t wait to see what the big bot was going to do. However, he felt rather daring, and as soon as the large blue Seeker stopped laughing, he slammed his lips against the bigger mech's, causing the him to groan and deepen the kiss. He hadn’t expected Thundercracker to suddenly deepen the kiss, and he had expected him to pull away or even chastise the yellow minibot, but he groaned again as he continued the kiss, before it was suddenly broken as Bumblebee pulled back, causing Thundercracker to whine loudly in protest.

“Why did you have to break the kiss Bee? I’ll admit that it threw me off guard, but I was really enjoying that! That was so sly and incredibly unfair that you get to tease me like that! Normally I get to do the teasing!” Thundercracker began to whine, but he was cut off as he felt the small yellow bug run one digit down his wing. His spike began to harden as Bumblebee continued to tease his wings. He hoped that the bot realised that his wings were his sensitive zones, and that messing with them would result in the mech getting hard. He watched as Bee smirked and continued to trace patterns on his wings. That sneaky bastard! He knew exactly what he was doing, and going by his patterns, he didn’t intend to stop any time soon. Thundercracker shuddered as the yellow bot continued to trace patterns, letting out a yelp as he felt the Autobot trace the sensitive logos on his wings.

The Seeker cried out in protest as Bee suddenly stopped and then gasped as he took a seat on his bulging panel. “Bee! Who knew you could be such a large tease? Look how much you’ve got me revved up!” He winked and let out a moan as Bumblebee wiggled on his interface panel. “Aww c’mon Bee, you can’t tease me like this! I really need to frag now! You can’t just work me up and AH!” He gasped as Bee continued to move around on his panel. It seemed this minibot was more than eager to give him a good time. He groaned as he could take no more as his panel snapped back and his massive thick spike was released. Instead of pressing into Bee’s panel, it went straight into the bot’s valve, causing Thundercracker to let out a howl of pleasure as he felt the tight wet heat engulf his throbbing spike. It was so tight yet so warm, and he heard Bee moan as he pressed in further. He couldn't believe that one mech's valve could be so tight and so stretchy at the same time.

Bee shuddered as he felt his valve get stretched by the massive spike, the nodes and capillers straining around the massive spike. He hadn’t been designed to take a spike of this size, but he was going to do it. He groaned as he felt his spike harden from the feeling of being stretched open by such a well-built mech. He shuddered again and sank down on the spike, moaning loudly as he felt his valve continue to be stretched. He let out a gasp of shock when he felt the hilt of the spike slip in. By this point, the head of the spike was hitting his ceiling node making him smirk down at Thundercracker. “Is that all you got?”

Thundercracker growled and in lust. He wasn’t going to let a small Autobot make him look pathetic and he tried to reassert his dominance by thrusting up and into the smaller bot, but his attempt was betrayed by the loud whimper moan left him shaking as the tightness of Bee’s valve rubbed against his spike deliciously. He hadn’t expected the bot to be so tight and so dominant at the same time. He panted and huffed as he felt the small valve clench and strain around his spike, as if coaxing him to overload. He groaned and began thrusting in and out of the small bot, smirking as he heard Bumblebee moan and groan, before he began to quicken his pace.

The small yellow bot moaned and whimpered as his valve strained and stretched around the massive blue spike. Whilst he had gotten used to the size, his valve hadn't, and every time Thundercracker pulled out, Bee’s stretched out valve would cycle back down, before being stretched open again as he re-entered. He smirked as he heard Thundercracker's breathing get heavier and heavier. This could only mean one thing: his overload was heading towards him, and fast. A charge built up in his circuits and he shivered. It wouldn't be long before he would overload.

Thundercracker cried out as he felt his overload approaching. He huffed and panted as his spike began to bulge and pulsate as his orgasm hit him like a train. He yelled out in ecstasy as he felt his spike begin to pulse and spew boiling hot cum inside Bumblebee, who gasped and shuddered at the feeling. This caused Bumblebee's valve to begin milking the blue bot's spike at a rapid pace, the tightening sending delicious vibrations up and down Thundercracker's spike as his orgasm shot through him like a train, ending with Bumblebee having a rather bulged out belly. This caused Thundercracker to go offline briefly, his fans roaring to cool him down after such a rampant sex session.

Bumblebee cried out as his orgasm hit him, his swollen spike spraying out thick musky ropes of transfluid which coated Thundercracker's cockpit, with the excess dribbling down the sides. A few strands hit the bigger mech in the face, and not one to waste transfluid, Thundercracker eagerly lapped off what he could. Bumblebee huffed as he briefly went offline, the force knocking him out for a brief moment. 

After a few moments, he rebooted and sighed, noticing that he had been moved from Thundercracker's spike to the berth, which was now lower down. The two had been so wrapped up in their love making that they didn't hear the berth shrieking in protesting or several beams snapping. Bumblebee simply laughing and kissed the cyan seeker. With a loud groan, the berth finally gave way and collapsed onto the floor. He definitely needed a new berth!


End file.
